


A New Kind of Sonic Setting

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nine and Rose are in the middle of an alien invasion.  Rose happens upon a baby and has to take care of him.  Of course, most babysitting jobs don't require this of their babysitters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Kind of Sonic Setting

**Author's Note:**

> So, onabearskinrug and I have been discussing dreams. She had a really fun 9/Rose dream with a particular element in it. This story is inspired by that. I bow down before her most awesome dream and thank her for inspiring my Nine muse who has been decidedly silent lately.

The smoke filled street was congested with screaming people trying to escape the weapons fire raining down from the low flying space craft.  Rose and the Doctor ducked under an awning and watched the people fleeing.

“Doctor, what’s happenin?  Who are they and why are they firin’ at the people?” Rose asked, as she watched a laser beam cut a lorry in half.

“It’s the Avocabar.  They’re slavers makin’ a raid lookin’ for telepaths,” he explained and shoved her down behind a car.

Another beam sliced by close to them and Rose ducked down further and clung to the Doctor’s leather coat. 

“Come on!” he yelled, grabbing her hand and dragging her against the stream of fleeing people.  They turned a corner and ducked into an empty electronics store.  “Fantastic!” the Doctor said excitedly, rubbing his hands together as he began pulling things off shelves and cobbling together some gadget.  He sent Rose on a mission to find some batteries and cables.  Rose wandered around the store looking for the parts until she reached a section with a wall of flat screen televisions.  She watched as static was occasionally interrupted by news reports about the invasion.  There was very little noise in the story so when she heard crying, she was immediately concerned.  Soon, she was on a hunt to track down the muffled noise until she happened across a baby in a blue carrier sitting behind a counter.  It had a blue plushy banana tucked in next to it.  The minute she knelt next to the infant, the crying stopped and it reached for her.

“You poor little thing,” she whispered and picked up the baby in the carrier and carried him back to the Doctor.  As she walked, he cried softly. “Shhhh. There, there, we’ll get you back to your mum.  I promise.”

The Doctor looked up at Rose annoyed.  “What took you so long…,” he started to rant when his eyes lit upon the baby.  “Where did that come from?” he asked and stared at Rose accusingly.

“Oh, I found him hidden behind a counter all by ‘imself.  He was cryin’ poor thing. So, I just thought I‘d rescue ‘im”

“Well what did you do that for?” the Doctor said, looking uneasily at the squirming baby.  This had all the markings of the domestics he avoided.

Rose rolled her eyes. “Doctor, he’s just a baby.  We can’t just leave ‘im ‘ere.  He needs help.”

The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned the baby. “He’s dehydrated and needs his nappy changed and don’t you go lookin’ at me,” he said and focused on the sonic disrupter he was building and not letting Rose know exactly what else his scan revealed about that baby.  He could barely comprehend the significance.

Rose cocked her hip out as she held the carrier. “Typical bloke.  When it comes to nappies, you just can’t…”

“Don’t you go gettin’ domestic!  We’re in the middle of an attack and I’ve got a world to save.  Now come here,” he ordered, flinching when the baby began crying.

Rose sighed and walked up to him.  He ran the sonic in front of Rose and then changed a setting and aimed it at her chest.  Rose gasped as she felt a tingling sensation.  “What was that?  What did you do to me?” she asked as she looked down at the front of her t-shirt.

“Stimulated the release of the hormones estrogen, progesterone and prolactin to jump start your milk ducts.  You might feel a little tingling,” he explained gruffly and went back to work on his equipment.

“You wot!” Rose exclaimed, again staring down at her chest.  She did feel tingling.  A lot more than tingling if she was honest.  It was almost a dull ache as her breasts began to swell. “You can’t do that!” she said in a panic.

“Course I can.  Milk production is a result of your body producing certain hormones.  You were born with the capability.  Besides, you’re the one that wanted to help little bit here.  He’s hungry.  You’re the buffet.  Now go change him and keep him quiet while I finish.”

Rose stared at the Doctor in horror.  “But…” she started and then flinched as she felt her breasts swell again.  Things were happening rapidly and her bra was getting uncomfortable.  “Fine, you go do your sonic thing and I’ll just play milk dispenser,” she snarked and looked down a the baby who was staring at her and whimpering.  “Come on, let’s get you sorted.” 

The Doctor watched her go and smiled.  That baby was not just any baby.  Not that he would tell her that.  He quickly got to work on his sonic disrupter, madly ripping apart the various electronics and still thinking about the baby.  His mind was still wondering how the child ended up here in the first place and where his parents were.

Meanwhile in the loo, Rose set the baby on the counter while she shimmied out of her bra.  Once it was off she sighed and then looked down at her swollen breasts.  Of course, she couldn’t help looking at herself in the mirror. “Oh my gawd!  Look at me! I’m bloomin Anna Nicole Smith!  Shireen’ll be so jealous,” she whispered.  After further examination, she noticed other changes which both worried and fascinated her.  The baby began crying in earnest and her attention switched back to him.

“All right little bit, just a mo.  Let’s see if we can’t find a nappy dispenser here somewhere.  Rose couldn’t find anything like a nappy dispenser so she had to get creative and cobbled together a nappy from things she found in the store.  She quickly learned the little bundle of joy was a boy. By the time she had him nappied and bundled up, her breasts were tender, a bit achy and dribbling.  She looked down at herself and muttered, “I’m so gonna kill ‘im.”

She sighed and picked the baby up and looked at him.  He looked at her expectantly and began wiggling and crying.  The thought of this little person latching onto her tender breasts was not a pleasant thought.  She bit her lip and looked down at herself and then back at the baby. “Right, now see here, I’ve not done this before so just remember that and no um biting, yeah?”  The baby cried in response. Rose took a deep breath and brought the baby up to her right breast.  Nothing happened.

She looked at him crying. “What’s wrong?  The buffet, such as it is, is open.”  Rose tried to angle the baby to her breast but he just ignored her and cried harder. Rose felt tears welling in her eyes. She pulled her t-shirt down and carried the baby in the carrier back to the Doctor.

“Doctor!” she called out, making her way toward the front of the store.  The Doctor had parts and wires spread everywhere and a contraption that looked like a mix of several ipods, a telly and some speakers were somehow stuck together and sitting in an open door with the Doctor kneeling by it waving his sonic around.

She stopped and looked at the now wailing baby.  The Doctor looked over at his very unhappy companion and the even more unhappy child.  His blue eyes widened in fear.  The Oncoming Storm was about to face something worse than a Dalek, a hormonal, lactating Rose with a squalling baby.

“Doctor, I can’t do this.  You gotta make it stop,” she cried as wet spots bloomed on her t-shirt where her breasts were leaking.

“Stop?” he asked confused.  He furrowed his brow and looked from the baby to Rose. “You just hafta feed him, Rose.  How hard can it be?” he asked and turned back to his device and walked out to stare up at the sky.

“Doctor, I can’t.  He doesn’t want to and he won’t stop cryin’ and I…” she explained and started crying.  She didn’t even know why she was crying but looking at the baby’s red little face and unhappy expression just made her cry harder.

The Doctor looked from the attacking aliens to his crying Rose.  He shuffled a bit and adjusted his jacket before reaching a decision.  He stalked back inside aimed his sonic at his sonic disrupter and then took the baby from Rose, wincing as the child howled. 

He stood next to a weeping Rose, holding the wailing baby at arms length in front of him.  With the calmest voice he could muster, given the entirely undoctor like situation, he began speaking to the baby. “Right, now see hear little one, you’re hungry and Rose has got what you need so let’s just stop the fussing and get to it.”  The baby seemed to calm and the Doctor breathed a small sigh of relief and turned to Rose.

Rose had also calmed down and just stared at the Doctor.  The Doctor’s eyes were drawn like magnets to the t-shirt now tightly stretched across her vary enlarged breasts. “Doctor!  I’m right here,” she said a little indignantly, getting his attention back on her face.  She’d always wondered if he would ever look at her that way but wanted it to be in a way other than horrified fascination at leaking breasts.

“Ah right.  So, I’ve had a bit of a chat with him and he should be more cooperative so go to it,” he said and held the baby out to her.

“But you don’t understand, I tried and he wouldn’t…you know, latch on.  I mean, shouldn’t it be like instinct.  He’s a baby doesn’t he know?” Rose said, staring at the wiggling baby.

“What are you askin’ me for?  Just take him and put your nipple in his mouth!” the Doctor practically shouted and then realized what he had said.  With his mouth gaping he looked from the baby to Rose’s shocked expression to back at the baby.

“Did you just say nipple?” she asked, her eyebrows practically to her hairline.

Suddenly there was a whining noise followed by rapid beeping.  “Rose, take the baby.  I’ve got to finish up with the sonic disruptor,” he said, relieved at having an alien invasion to thwart which was much preferable to discussing Rose’s nipples and breastfeeding.  Rose took the baby and watched the Doctor run off.

She looked down the baby who looked like he was working himself up to another good cry. “All right you.  Let’s try this again and it would be nice if you could at least try this time.” 

She walked over to a bench, lifted up here t-shirt and pushed the baby up to her breast.  “Ow! Oh bloody ‘ell how did mum do it!” she exclaimed as the baby latched on and began sucking.  After a bit of angling and wincing at the pressure and a stinging sensation, she got the hang of it.  Eventually, she switched breasts and after the initial discomfort, realized that there was a slight pleasant sensation as the pressure in her breasts eased.

When the baby started to look sleepy, she gently pulled him off her breast and was shifting him to her shoulder to burp him when she looked up and she saw the Doctor standing before her, sonic in hand staring.  “Um Doctor, you finished with the sonic whatsits then?”

He continued to stare and she soon realized, he was looking at her bare breasts with a rather focused expression and maybe a smirk on his face.  She looked down and then back up at him.  He quickly looked off across the store and began fiddling with his sonic. “Soooo, you figured out how to….uh feed the baby then,” he finally remarked after a most un-doctor like silence

“Yeah, but it wasn’t all easy ya know.  I mean, when this little bugger latches on and starts….”

“Rose!” he shouted and then calmed himself. “I mean as long as it works.  So, Avocobar done!  Breastfeeding, sorted,” he said with a wide grin as Rose began tugging her shirt down much to his relief.  It would be a long time before he got the picture of Rose breastfeeding the child, much less the site of a very voluptuous Rose out of his mind.  That is, if he would ever forget that image and being a Time Lord, that would mean never.

Rose finished burping the baby and was about to put him in the carrier when a thin man in a pinstriped suit burst into the store.  He skidded to a stop and grinned at them.  Rose looked him up and down from trainer clad feet to wild brown hair and held the baby protectively and stood close to her leather-clad Doctor who seemed to tense up.

“Ah, there you are and there he is, my brilliant boy!” the brown haired man called out exuberantly, rocking back on the heels of his feet.

Rose looked at the Doctor and he was scowling.  The baby gurgled and Rose shifted him in his carrier.

The Doctor with a stern expression on his face began lecturing the brown haired man. “You got nerve just leavin’ the baby here in the middle of an invasion!”

The pinstriped man’s eyes just twinkled. “Oh, I knew you and Rose would take care of him.   It’s not like I left him with a Slitheen ya know!” He winked at Rose who was puzzled at this conversation.  She looked at him and felt like she should know him but couldn’t for the life of her recall ever meeting him.

“And, there wasn’t anyone else you could find to do your babysittin’ for you?” the Doctor replied sarcastically, not willing to let this pinstripped pretty boy get away with this.

“Wellll, we were in a bit of a rush.  Sorry about that.  But, all is well and I’ll just be takin’ him back to his mummy now!” he exclaimed exuberantly and reached for the baby. 

Rose took a step back protectively and looked at the Doctor.  He looked at her with a tender look in his eyes. “It’s all right, Rose.  Give ‘im the baby.  He’s the father and I’m sure the baby’s mother is missin’ him.”

Rose looked down at the baby who looked up into her eyes and she swore she heard a tiny “thank you” in her mind.  She shook it off and leaned down to kiss the baby on the forehead.  She sniffed and grimaced a bit and handed him back to his father.  “I think he might need a nappy change.”

His father looked pained as he took the child. “Yessss, well time to get you back to mummy then. Right.”  He turned to the Doctor and Rose. “Well done, both of you and you might want to check on that sonic disrupter.  It sounds like the harmonics might be off just a bit.”  He grinned cheekily at them and ran out of the store.

Rose looked at the Doctor who was stomping over to the disrupter. “Doctor, what was that all about then?  I mean, you’re sure he’s the dad?”

“Positive,” the Doctor answered gruffly and poked the disrupter with his sonic.  There was another beeping sound and all the electricity in the store went out.  Rose looked outside and saw that all the ships were gone.

She turned to the Doctor with a huge smile. “You did it!”

“Well of course I did!  Brilliant I am!” he said with his typical grin.  “Now then, let’s get this thing back to the Tardis.  No need for some stupid ape who thinks he’s a genius to try and muck about with it,” he announced and picked it up carrying it out into the street.  Rose followed walking by his side and looked down at her t-shirt.

“Um Doctor, when will my….that is to say, I don’t exactly need to be feedin’ any more babies now so will I get back to normal any time soon?” Rose asked.

The Doctor’s ears may have tinged a bit red. “Well you never know, maybe we’ll run into another hungry infant,” he teased, thinking about how perfect she looked with that infant in her arms.  Seeing the unhappy Rose expression he continued. “Oh, don’t worry.  Your body will stop producing milk once it realizes you don’t have a little one to feed.”

“Yeah, but how long will that take?” Rose asked, worried about leakage.

“Oh, give it a few days,” he answered absently.

“Days!  Doctor!” she exclaimed, staring at him in horror.

He reached and grasped her hand in his.  “I might be able to speed things up a bit with sonic setting 43apple7,” he said, still grinning as they walked to the Tardis, oblivious to the wreckage around them or the smoking cars and buildings destroyed from the attack.

Rose glared. “Right, and when we get back to the Tardis we are so gonna have discussion as to why you even have a sonic setting for makin’ someone lactate,” she said grumpily.  The Doctor didn’t answer but thought wistfully about that baby.  Apparently, his life would eventually take a domestic turn and perhaps that was just a little bit fantastic.

 

 


End file.
